


King of Smarm

by storyofthedoor



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comic, Doujinshi, Fan Comics, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofthedoor/pseuds/storyofthedoor
Summary: Enkidu and Siduri suffer. He is so exhausting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> D: I had to draw them all together after Babylonia, I am still sobbing. ;_;

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to draw kisses ;_;
> 
> Yes Enkidu please try again. ;_;
> 
> Thank you to those who have liked and bookmarked. ;_; Drawing silly comics is my favorite thing, and i have nowhere to do anything with them but this.


End file.
